Consecuencias de un amor imposible
by Claudia Granger
Summary: One Shot Hermione y Draco viven una intensa relacion prohibida, totalemente a escondidas, ¿podran superar las barreras q los separan? ¿llegaran a ser felices? Por que Hermione actua tan raro ultimamente, sus amigos querran saber la verdad


One Shot

Dedicado a mi amor prohibido, Jorge, a quien adoro y a mi gran amiga Mairielys, por su apoyo y consuelo.

**Por culpa de un amor prohibido**

El texto en negrita es una poesía que escribí especialmente para una persona muy especial, ojala llegue saber algún día cuanto lo quiero y lo mucho que le extraño...

_. Este es mi primer one shot espero les guste ._

Es doloroso amar, y que tu amor sea algo realmente prohibido, que tu alma se desgarre de dolor y no puedas hacer nada, que veas al amor de tu vida diciéndote adiós, que lo que hayas hecho para despistar a todos te haya salido mal y quien haya renunciado a ti definitivamente sea la persona por quien lo darías todo...

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor del tercer piso, no muy lejos del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando oyó un siseo a sus espaldas

- Pss psss – se oyó en el solitario corredor

Hermione se volvió y vio a un chico de cabello rubio platino acercarse a ella mirando inquieto a todos lados

- ven, date prisa – le indico Draco, Hermione solo lo siguió como de costumbre

Al entrar al aula vacía, Hermione susurro el hechizo e impasibilizó la puerta, Draco había hecho un hechizo justo antes de entrar

- Pusiste el sensor de sigilo? – le pregunto Hermione, el rubio asintió

-¿No te siguió nadie? ¿Ni Potter ni Weasley tampoco? – Pregunto Draco y Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente – bueno

Draco agarro a la castaña y la beso apasionadamente, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se citaban, estaban usando las mismas monedas que la ED para no verse frente a frente, delante de todos, era un amor prohibido, algo que no podía jamás salir a la luz, el un sangrelimpia, hijo de mortífagos y ella, simplemente su enemiga, la mejor amiga de su enemigo numero uno: Harry Potter, sangresucia; simplemente estaba totalmente descartado, pero aun así, ambos chicos se amaban con intensidad mientras podían

- Draco... Draco... – musitaba la chica entre jadeos

- No digas nada, solo aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos – decía Draco besándola cada vez mas intensamente

Le fue quitando la túnica y toda la ropa, no tenían tiempo, si que eran amores de prisa, entre una clase y otra, entre las horas libres, quizá una que otra vez, saltándose alguna que otra comida, se deseaban, toda su piel, alma, mente y corazón lo que gritaba era TE AMO, TE NECESITO, era el sabor de la manzana prohibida, del pecado hecho realidad tangente, sus cuerpos se estremecían ante la posibilidad de volverse a sentir, volverse a tocar, volverse a besar, acariciar, sentirse, poseer ese cuerpo amado, aunque sea solo por fugaces instantes que te quedaran por siempre en la memoria, que quedaran en tu piel aun cuando el aroma de la otra piel se haya ido, aun cuando el brillo de inocencia se haya perdido...

Hermione se había hecho mujer entre los brazos de Draco, se había entregado por primera vez tiempo atrás, después de mucho meditar y poco sentir, ahora hacia exactamente lo contrario, sentía más y pensaba menos, ¡Que importa! Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez mientras hacia el amor con Draco en el frío suelo del aula abandonada, que se había convertido en su refugio de amor, mientras el frío invierno se quedaba atrás ante el calor que despedían esos cuerpos en danza frenética hacia el éxtasis...

- Draco... Sigue...sigue...no te detengas – gemía Hermione exultante bajo el cuerpo de marfil de ese rubio arrogante que ahora era dueño y señor de su cuerpo y todo lo demás

- Hermione... – susurro Draco mientras entraba y salía cada vez más azorado, moviéndose en su interior, en esas profundidades donde hallaba el placer mas grande, no solo el placer del cuerpo, sino el placer del alma, por que el arrogante Slytherin había hallado el amor verdadero en los brazos de una hermosa castaña de Gryffindor, de su leona de melena enmarañada

Pronto hallo Draco el placer de terminar poco después que ella y se dejó caer unos breves instantes en el suelo del aula, a fin de descansar

- **Draco, te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare** – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos grises, haciéndole una breve caricia en el rostro al rubio Slytherin con quien acababa de hacer el amor

- Y yo a ti, pero vístete rápido, nos tenemos que ir ya – dijo Draco algo apurado

- ¿por que tanta prisa hoy? Es sábado, no tenemos clase – le dijo Hermione mientras recogía su ropa y se la iba colocando

- tengo que encontrar a Pansy – le dijo él tranquilamente

- ¿vas a seguir saliendo con ella? – le preguntó Hermione algo dolida

- tenemos que seguir con el teatro, nadie puede sospechar que tu y yo tenemos algo, mi padre preferiría creer que salgo con Parkinson que contigo – le dijo Draco – por favor, entiende que lo hago por protegerte pequeña

- Lo se – dijo Hermione y se volvió para que el rubio no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas aun rojas por la sofocación

- Por dios Hermione no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así – le dijo Draco al notar que la castaña se ocultaba de su vista

- Olvídalo – dijo ella tratando de disimular – tenemos que salir de aquí

Hermione salio primero y al estar cerca de la esquina, Draco salio también del aula y cada uno fue a su respectiva sala común, al llegar Hermione vio a Harry y Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico como de costumbre en invierno, cada vez que se tenían que quedar en el castillo

- Hermione? ¿Por que vienes así? ¿Estabas llorando? – le pregunto Harry levantando la vista del tablero algo preocupado al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga, el cual denotaba una profunda tristeza

- No, solo que me arden los ojos de leer, estaba en la biblioteca – la excusa favorita de Hermione

- Vamos admítelo, algo te pasa, tu no sueles estar así callada y misteriosa, casi no quieres comer, casi no duermes, en las ojeras se te nota, no te concentras en clase como antes ¡Esa no es la Hermione Granger que conozco! – dijo Harry

- quizá esta no es Hermione Granger, o tu no conoces a Hermione Granger en realidad, lo siento chicos yo me voy – dijo Hermione y salió otra vez por el retrato rumbo al lago a sentarse sola a pensar

Cada vez era peor, ya casi no comía, ya casi no lograba concentrarse en los estudios, su rendimiento había bajado y aunque ella trataba de disimularlo, era imposible no ver la tristeza en esos ojos castaños, no ver la desesperación en su mirada casi siempre perdida, como constante andaba como alma en pena, como solo vivía para encontrarse con Draco, solo por el y para el

Su vida era prácticamente por inercia, si últimamente vivía por vivir, comía (cuando lo hacia) por comer, por que hacia mucho que la castaña había perdido el apetito por completo y podía pasar todo un día sin probar bocado, cuando llegaba la noche no lograba conciliar el sueño tranquilamente y si lo lograba de milagro, sus sueños era abruptamente invadidos por miedos, pesadillas de persecuciones y un Draco sin rostro que nunca podía alcanzar y que ella creía que tenia que ver con el miedo a ser descubiertos y al miedo a perder lo que nunca en realidad ha tenido: a Draco Malfoy

- por favor Hermione que te pasa – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, era Ginny Weasley

- Ohh Ginny – dijo ella tratando frenéticamente de secarse las lágrimas con la vuelta de sus guantes – no, en serio, estoy bien

- pero no lo estoy- dijo para si misma

- Herm, a mi no me tienes que mentir, no me gusta verte así, deprimida, quisiera ayudarte pero no se que hacer – dijo Ginny sentándose a mi lado en la fría nieve en la orilla del lago congelado

- soy muy desgraciada Ginny, pero no te puedo decir por que – dijo Hermione soltando el llanto de nuevo

- Me imagino que es por un chico ¿no es mi hermano haciendo otra burrada verdad? – Pregunto Ginny – por que si es así, ya va a ver...

-No Ginny, no es tu hermano, es la peor estupidez que he cometido en toda mi vida, pero no puedo decirte mas – dijo ocultándole el rostro s su amiga – por que en el fondo, nunca había sido feliz como ahora

-¿Como puedes llamar ser feliz a esto? ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres feliz si pareces la sombra de Hermione? ¡Ya ni ríes! Solo te veo llorar en silencio, a escondidas por alguien que no se quien es – dijo Ginny con un hondo sentimiento de impotencia al ver a su amiga en ese estado y no poderla ayudar

- Aunque parezca una locura, aunque sea algo que no debería pasar, es lo más bello que he vivido, solo que es algo difícil y doloroso – confeso Hermione

- entiendo, no quieres hablar, pero si quieres llorar, en mi tienes un hombro – dijo Ginny con una calida sonrisa

- Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí

-pero si supieras de quien estoy enamorada seguro no dirías igual- dijo para si misma

Así paso todo el sábado y al final, después de cargar es falso galeón hasta para bañarse, por fin, lo sintió calentarse y rápidamente lo comprobó: HABIA PUESTO LA FECHA DE HOY! Y LA HORA ERA DENTRO DE DIEZ MINUTOS! Rápidamente se arreglo y salio en dirección al aula abandonada, al llegar un rubio miraba nervioso de lado a lado hasta que la vio

Ambos penetraron en el aula y después de hacer los hechizos que solían hacer cada vez que se encerraban allí el la llamó

- Hermione, tengo algo muy grave que decirte, mi padre... mi padre me ha mandado a llamar, tengo que irme por unos días del colegio, por las tres semanas de las vacaciones de navidad – dijo Draco mirando al suelo, no tenia valor para mirarla de frente, ella sabría el estado del alma de el y no quería que ella sufriera mas por su culpa

- Draco! Dime... dime que no es lo que yo estoy pensando – dijo Hermione con voz trémula

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo decirte – dijo Draco sin mirarla, no podría, no podía confesarle que en esos días le harían la marca tenebrosa, le tatuarían el brazo como símbolo de su servicio a Lord Voldemort, lo que terminaría de una vez por todas con la relación que ellos mantenían a escondidas

- entiendo – dijo ella – no me digas mas nada, no hace falta

- Hermione yo te amo! Entiéndelo! ENTIENDELO! Pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, hay muchas barreras que derribar y no es el momento, podría salirnos demasiado caro, quizá costarnos hasta la vida! – exclamo Draco desesperado al ver agonizar los pocos momentos que le quedaban con su amada castaña, con su leona

- Lo se, pero ¡El amor lo puede todo! ¿No podríamos luchar por lo que sentimos? ¿No podríamos luchar por lo que queremos? – grito Hermione perdiendo los estribos

- No, en este momento no – dijo Draco – no quiero hacer evidente lo que sucede, no quiero verte morir a manos de mi padre por un simple capricho

- ¿SIMPLE CAPRICHO? ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO? – Grito Hermione – cuando yo he arriesgado todo cuento tengo en la vida solo por ti

Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo del aula, las piernas no la sostenían, era demasiado lo que acababa de oír, se quedo sentada y trato de asimilarlo mientras un rubio se acercaba a ella a toda prisa

- Hermione, por favor, vamos a esperar un poco – dijo Draco sentándose a su lado – solo intentemos tener paciencia

- Esta bien, comprendo lo arriesgado que es esto y no volveré a decir nada mas

-cuando por dentro te mueres de dolor y desesperación, pero no puedes mostrarle a nadie cuan desgarrada por dentro estas- se dijo Hermione a si misma

- Me gustaría volver a hacer el amor contigo, antes de irme – le dijo Draco

- quizá sea la ultima vez que te tenga- pensaron ambos sin saber

- Hagámoslo – dijo Hermione – por lo menos para tener un recuerdo tuyo, para pensar en ti estos días que se que no estarás

-un recuerdo de tu piel, de tu sabor- pensó Draco

-un recuerdo de unos instantes de felicidad- pensó Hermione

Ambos volvieron a hacer el amor en aquella fría aula sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba poco tiempo después...

Tres semanas mas tarde...

- Ya mañana empezamos el nuevo trimestre – dijo Ron al llegar al castillo luego de haber compartido esas semanas en la Madriguera, donde estaba en compañía de Hermione y Harry

- Por fin – dijo ella, sabiendo, que mañana lo volvería a ver luego de esos largos días de invierno, sin saber de el

Al llegar al castillo se encontró con un Draco Malfoy diferente, esas tres semanas lo había hecho cambiar, al parecer mucho, se vieron y el solo le dirigió una mirada fría, muy distinta a las que a veces le lanzaba cuando nadie se daba cuenta de ellos

-Solo espero que no demore en llamarme- pensó Hermione y subieron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar los baúles

Paso la mañana, paso la tarde y llego la noche y el no la llamaba, la moneda seguía fría e intacta, ella la comprobaba a cada rato y así pasaron varios días, semanas ¡Parecía que se había olvidado de ella! ¡No en ese justo momento!

Pocos días después del inicio del trimestre, hubo una salida a Hogsmeade que ella quiso declinar pero tanto fue la insistencia de los chicos que termino accediendo y fue con ellos a Hogsmeade, al llegar a la puerta de las Tres Escobas se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy besándose con Pansy Parkinson ¡Su Draco! Ella miro la escena con el corazón encogido de dolor

- Hermione! – exclamo Ron al verla parada, tiesa sin dar signos de entrar a la taberna - ¡Que haces parada allí!

Hermione rápidamente recobro el sentido y entro, mecánicamente, con el corazón roto en un millón de pedazos, ¡Su Draco! ¡SU DRACO BESANDO A PARKINSON ENFRENTE DE ELLA! ¿PERO QUE CREIA QUE ERA ELLA? ¿DE HIERRO PARA NO SENTIR? Para no sentirse desgarrada por la visión de esos dos besuqueándose en sus narices? Llego a la mesa con los chicos y se sentó, sintiéndose ajena a todo a su alrededor, el mundo había perdido sentido, el mundo había perdido color, el mundo había perdido color y alegría trasformándose en un hoyo negro en el cual ella caía y caía sin remedio

Harry pidió tres cervezas de mantequilla y puso una al frente de ella, ella tomo la jarra y la llevo a sus labios como un acto reflejo, con el cuerpo en las tres escobas y la mente en el hoyo negro que se había formado dentro de si misma, se bebió la confortante bebida de dos tragos, sin darse cuenta siquiera, apenas se percato de una moneda que se calentó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, un instante por el que ella hubiera dado la mitad de lo que tenía por que hubiera ocurrido una hora antes, pero en ese instante, todo le daba igual

- Hermione por dios reacciona – dijo Ron sacudiéndole el hombro pero era inútil, era como si su alma se hubiese ido lejos, como si un Dementor le hubiese dado un beso, absorbiéndole el alma y despojándola de toda la alegría y sus recuerdos felices

- No esta bien Harry debemos llevarla al castillo de vuelta, la señora Pomfrey sabrá que le sucedió – dijo Ron preocupado

- Nada que haga o diga nadie podrá ayudarme, solo déjenme sola, déjenme tranquila, déjenme asimilar, déjenme curar todo – dijo la voz de Hermione, pero extraña, ronca, como si tuviese tiempo sin usarla

Harry y Ron se miraron pero respetaron los deseos de su amiga, si ella deseaba hablar, lo haría cuando estuviese preparada pero ¿que la había puesto así de mal?

- Voy al sanitario – dijo Hermione y se perdió de su vista, al llegar se encerró en uno de los cubículos y saco la moneda de su bolsillo, la fecha era de hoy y la hora era a las 7, luego de la cena por lo visto, iría por ultima vez a ver que quería Draco después de todo

Luego de la cena, en la que Hermione no comió casi nada, pues el apetito si se le había ido ahora por siempre y nada le importaba por mas que tenía razones para seguir, no podía, le faltaban las fuerzas y sin darse cuanta llego al aula de sus encuentros y se percato que estaba entreabierta

"Te quise y te adore

Con toda mi alma te desee

Te soñé y te perdí"

- Hola Granger – dijo el secamente al verla entrar – pasa, esto será rápido

Hermione se extraño del tono de Draco ¿Granger? El no solía decirle por el apellido a solas ¿o era que no lo estaban? Se acerco a el

- Que quieres? ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar? Por que yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Hermione sumamente nerviosa

"Quiero admitir que llegue

A quererte con toda el alma"

- Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que sucedió, - Hermione suspiró, iba a oír unas disculpas – entre nosotros – ella se volvió a quedar rígida

- ¿disculpa? ¿Entre nosotros? – dijo con un hilo de voz, no podía estar oyendo bien

"No pienses que nunca te quise

Piensa que fue de más"

- Si, me oíste bien Granger, esto no es posible, es una locura, yo soy ahora... un mortífago y tu estas en el bando enemigo, fue muy bueno, lo admito, pero esto termina aquí, esta locura no puede continuar por tu bien y por el mío, no quiero ser culpable de tu muerte, prefiero verte viva y con otro a caída por mi culpa, nunca existirá un nosotros, no hay esa posibilidad, ojala llegues a ser feliz.

"Aunque digan que el amor

Todo lo puede

Este es el fin de la historia

Que nunca llego a empezar

Entre tú y yo"

- Draco, no puedes estar hablando en serio, no me puedes hacer esto ahora, no puedes, NO PUEDES MALDICION! – dijo ella soltando el llanto, esto era infinitamente peor que lo que esperaba

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no puede ser – dijo Draco yéndose a la puerta

"Adiós y que seas feliz"

- esto es el fin – musito para si misma y salio de aquella fatídica aula en la cual había sido tan feliz

No hay mañana para nosotros – dijo acariciándose el vientre donde llevaba a su bebe, al fruto de sus amores con Draco Malfoy, ese bebe que nacería sin padre, sin saber que su progenitor abandonó a su madre, sin saber que él venia en camino, sin la culpa de los errores de la vida y lo ilógico que había resultado todo al fin

Al salir del esa ala del castillo hallo una batalla de los mortífagos contra la orden y algunos aurores y sin darse cuenta fue alcanzada por una maldición asesina lanzada por Lucius Malfoy... en ese instante no supo nada, su cuerpo era el que había llegado hasta allí, pues todo lo demás estaba muy lejos, lejos de esa batalla, lejos de su amor, lejos de todo, su cuerpo sin vida cayo pesadamente al suelo ante la mirada de horror de Draco, quien peleaba del lado de los Mortífagos...

Al acabar la batalla Lucius se acerco junto con otros mortífagos se acerco al cuerpo de Hermione que yacía en el gran comedor

- Aquí cayó por fin la sangre sucia esa – dijo Lucius con satisfacción – pero ¿que es lo que veo? Esa asquerosa sangre sucia estaba embarazada! ¿de quien seria?

Draco se quedo de piedra al oír eso, si eso era cierto, ese... ese bebe era... suyo, su propio padre había matado no solo a la mujer que amaba sino también a su hijo

- No... No puede ser verdad – musito arrodillándose ante el cadáver de el gran amor de su vida

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito con toda su alma Draco, un grito del corazón, de desesperación... un grito inútil ya

-yo... yo te quise proteger, tu lo eras todo para mi, yo solo quería que vivieras y fueses feliz... aunque seas tu nada mas, por ti yo seria feliz- pensó Draco mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"El amor no existe para mí

Como tampoco la felicidad

Ni a tu lado ni con nadie"

- "**Draco, te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare**" –

-------------------------------

Patético ¿triste? Lo hice en memoria a un amor que se lo llevo el carajo, (me perdonan la palabra pero es asi) espero comenten algo acerca de el tanto si les gusto como si no

_Claudia Granger_


End file.
